No Fish for Me
by neovampirehuntress
Summary: Mugen runs into Fuu after 5 years apart. He cannot believe all the changes that happened. Please read and review. Thanks
1. Unwelcomed Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champuru. All rights go to their respected owners.

**No Fish for Me**

Summary: Mugen catches Fuu in a busy market place. She is older now and when she takes him home she will reveal to him something neither he nor Jin could expect.

**Unwelcomed Surprises **

Fuu walked along the busy market place. She was tired of eating only fish and she was on a mission. She finally settled down in a town near the sea. However, now all she ate was fish, but tonight she felt like pork. With her goal in mind and her recent earnings in her small sack she passed by the vendors trying to sell their fish. She was happy that today she was off from work at the tea house. No customers trying to pinch her now bigger butt or guys trying lame pick up lines on her. She continued to skip on her shopping trip.

Mugen couldn't believe his luck. He had just stolen 500 ryo from three bandits that tried to take his money on the way to this town. He kicked the ground as the normal sounds of the busy market place assaulted his ears. He glared at those around him because all he wanted was a drink and a nice warm woman. He had been traveling for 5 days trying to get a new job. But with his rugged looks he was only offered jobs that he had to guard people or kill them.

As he neared the food section of this market place his stomach made a noise that he was proud of. A little boy with big brown eyes stared at him then offered his dango that he had been eating.

Mugen glared at the kid, "Do I look that hungry to yah?" he growled. His mother bowed in apology but quickly pull the child away from Mugen. He snorted and looked around slowly.

"I ain't eating fish and leaves tonight!" he thought happily as he smelled some grilled chicken nearby.

Then something caught his eye. A woman with brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun was buying some vegetables from the produce vendor. She wore a light blue kimono with a white koi swimming across the bottom of it. Mugen felt like he should know this chick.

"But she ain't the type I would see at the brothel," he grumbled. "Not enough curves on this chick!"

Then the woman turned toward him. "What the Fuck?! Fuu?" he exclaimed his eyes growing big as the realization sunk in. Then he realized she hadn't noticed him and was walking away from him.

He followed her and bought some grilled chicken when she had stopped at a butcher shop. He waited for his meal but kept an eye on the shop. Just as the old man was passing him the chicken and collecting the money, Mugen saw Fuu leave the shop.

"Thanks for the grub, keep the change!" he said leaving quickly. She was now trying to put a small pink pouch back into her obi, but it wasn't fitting. "Same Fuu, never aware that someone might steal that money bag from her!" he said under his breath.

Then he had the idea, he swallowed the last of the chicken and strode up to Fuu. He grabbed the money bag from her, just then she looked up shocked. He quickly stuck the money into her obi while she let out a shriek.

"Thief!" she cried.

"I ain't no thief! You dumb bimbo!" he snapped and glared at her. People started to stare at them, since Mugen was obviously not running away and they were glaring at each other.

"Return my money to me then you creep!" she growled.

"Fuu, you seriously don't recognize me?" he asked annoyed since he noticed all the stares. Fuu glared for a minute, and then her eyes landed on the blue tattoos on his wrists and ankles. As her eyes softened with recognition Mugen grunted and crossed his arms. "Mugen! What are you doing here? It's so good to see you!" she cried flying herself at him. He let her hug him until he couldn't take the stares any longer.

"OI! Let go!" he said shoving her away. She smiled at him and then realized how many people were staring. She bowed her head in apology to the on lookers and steered Mugen toward the beach.

Fuu looked at Mugen, he had gotten tanner and skinner too. His arms and legs had a few new scars on them.

"Whatcha looking at girly?" he grumbled carrying most of the groceries.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you in the market place," she said still staring at him. He grunted and look toward the horizon.

"What are you doing in this town? You should stay with me while you're here! I still can't believe its…"

"That's enough FUU! You haven't changed much. Still talking a mile a minute, still have no REAL curves. And I bet you still work at a tea house!" he smirked when she frowned.

"Well still the same old arrogant jerk!" she cried back coloring. He smirked while she boiled since he had nailed it.

"Oi Fuu, where am I taking this shit to anyway?" "If it's shit then you won't have to eat any of it!" she retorted, but she wiped the smile off her face when she saw the menacing glare he gave her.

Fuu had a secluded hut near the shore and the edge of the town. "May I tell you how I came upon this town and place?" she asked as they neared her hut. He grunted in response, he was a little curious on how she got a house to begin with, since she obviously couldn't build it herself. "I decided that I didn't want to travel as much anymore, so I ended up at this town. I know it's only a town away from where we parted ways, but it's quaint. Not as busy as Edo and its pretty quiet. I like it." She talked and Mugen silently watched her. She had aged into a beautiful young woman, no more was the girl he remembered. She was now by herself after they had parted. "I know it's been like 5 years since I last saw you, Jin actually comes to visit quite often. He told me the next time he comes back is the time he'll bring Shino with him. He is the one who helped me build this hut." Mugen then thought of four eyes. Jin and him bumped into each other once during those 5 years apart. Jin was working as a body guard for some aristocrat and Mugen was just passing through the town for food, a woman, and sake. They actually spared and had a drink together since Jin paid.

" I saw him once, he was doin good" he said smirking.

"Oh?"

"He was in a town I was passing through. He was working as a bodyguard"

"You guys didn't kill each other I hope" she started.

"Nah, we tried but in the end the looser had to buy the drinks," he then recalled the spar they had.

It had been a long fight and neither of them wanted to quit. Jin in the end knew both were still equals and conceded because he should be watching who he was being paid to watch. Mugen smiled at the memory, while Fuu opened the hut for them. He looked around. It was spacious; upon entering the living area he placed the two bags onto the table. There was only a side room that he assumed was her bedroom.

"So where does four-eyes sleep when he visits ya?"

"Here" she said pointing to the tatami under their feet. "Can you get some water from the well? It's a few kilometers that way" she said pointing back toward the town.

"Why don't you live closer to the damn thing?" he grumbled grabbing the bucket she offered.

"No one comes to bother me here, and it's still close enough to the town that people can still see my hut."

As Mugen pumped water he observed that she had a good view. She was close enough to the neighbors that if she screamed really loud she might still be heard. Her hut was actually closer to the nearby trails that lead to the main roads. As the bucket filled he could smell that Fuu had started the fire for dinner. As he entered the hut he could see that she had set her modest table and was puttering around the fire. He droped the bucket by the fire then sat at the table. She had put out some sake for him and took a swing. "Ahhh…."he sighed contently.

"Thanks for the water, dinner will be ready shortly. Would you mind doing one more favor?" she asked already cooking the pork she had purchased from the butcher.

"What now?" he grumbled taking another swing of sake.

"Can you clean those vegetables; I was going to cook them with the pork." She stated already grabbing a bowl and handing him the peas. He then gave her a look, "never mind, just don't complain to me when I'm not done cooking then!" she snapped. He smirked and swung another saucer full of sake down.

As Fuu place the food down infront of her rude guest she smiled. She missed Mugen and Jin. She really treasured the moments Jin came to visit. And her heart secretly longed to see the pirate infront of her once more. "Itadakimasu!" he chirped and dove into his food. She took the seat across from him and sat down.

"Itadakimasu," she said and picked up her chopsticks. She then looked over at Mugen and really saw how the years weren't good to him. His once proud stance looked a bit more laid back. His messy hair looked almost the same. She could tell he hadn't shaved in a while because his beard was growing out in rough patches. He really does look skinnier, she thought as she took a bite of the pork. And the way he was eating made her wonder if he ate regularly. She always worried over Jin too when he was here.

Mugen noticed out of the corner of his eye that Fuu kept staring at him. She was looking at him but had a look that she was also looking through him. "What sumtin on my face?" he asked after he had swallowed a mouthful of food.

She shook her head sadly. "Are you doing okay?" she asked softly. He cocked an eyebrow.

What kind of question is that? he thought. "Yea, why?" he said looking at her like she grew another head.

"No, no…nothing." She mumbled as she continued to eat her eyes dropped to her food. He cocked his head to the side then glared at her.

"Whatcha hiding from me girly?" he asked.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you after you finish eating," she replied queitely.

Mugen got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the sad look Fuu was giving him and he didn't like that she seemed so different. He started to notice the physical changes at the market place. But now at dinner and while she was cooking he noticed other changes too. She seemed more independent and capable of taking care of herself. She also seemed to be eating more properly. He kind of missed the girl who would rival him in his food binges. Now she was quietly eating her food with her chopsticks and it seemed that she really didn't enjoy eating the food or its taste. He cocked his head to the side. What is wrong with this girl, he thought. Had she really grown up in the five years he hadn't seen her. He actually knew where she was after running into Jin, but it took him a whole year to decide it was time to come visit her. And it took a half a year to get here. He was afraid of the things he would find; her new family, if she had one, but at the moment he didn't have to worry about that. However, he still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his belly.

As Fuu cleared the table, Mugen lazily drank another bottle of sake. He had finished the first one over dinner. "Mugen can you roll the table to the side. I'm going to go get the spare bedding for you," she said walking into her room. Mugen wasn't done drinking yet and the uneasy feeling still hadn't settled yet, so he knew he still was going to need the sake. He moved the table closer to the small fire and continued to nurse his drink. As Fuu came out of her room she held the bundle in her arms and started to lay it on the ground.

"So whatcha wanted to tell me?" Mugen asked trying to act indifferent by scratching his belly. She jumped at his voice. The he caught a saddness before she straightened and looked over to him.

"I don't know how to tell you and Jin. But since it's you I guess I can be more direct." He tried to look like he didn't care, and dug his ear with his pinky finger. "I'm getting married soon. My fiance is a good fisherman and he'll take good care of me. He is out on the ocean right now, and I know it's sudden but I just want you and Jin to be happy for me." She said in a rush.


	2. A Million Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champuru. All rights go to their respected owners.

**A Million Tears**

Last time: "I don't know how to tell you and Jin. But since it's you I guess I can be more direct." He tried to look like he didn't care, and dug his ear with his pinky finger. "I'm getting married soon. My fiancé is a good fisherman and he'll take good care of me. He is out on the ocean right now, and I know it's sudden but I just want you and Jin to be happy for me." She said in a rush.

*Sorry I didn't post sooner, no one really reviewed, so I took my time on this chapter. Sorry again, if you want me to write them faster please review. *

Fuu turned to Mugen he was staring out of the doorway. His face didn't have the normal maniac "I'm going to kill you" look on it. It was one of sorrow. "Mugen?" she said softly.

"Does four-eyes know?" he quietly growled. He bent his head not wanting her to see the rage beneath his eyes. After so long, she still chose someone else. 'It took me a damn year to get here and she still chose another,' he screamed in his head.

"Not yet," she said slowly. "He hasn't stopped by in a while and I'm not sure when he will or where he is right now."

"Fuckin A! Are we not like family to you Fuu!" he spat out. As he lifted his head and glared at her, she could see the hurt beneath the glare he was giving her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." She whispered again. Fuu's brown eyes started to tear up. She wanted this pirate to come and visit her so much. But he never showed up. Her fiancé broke down the walls she had built around her broken heart from her father and from Mugen leaving her.

*Flashback*

Fuu watched as Jin strolled off east, and Mugen west. She wondered to herself if she would ever see these guys again. She loved both of them, but one she only loved as an older brother; _he_ had made her see that. She sniffle a tear and kept walking. If she turned around now she was sure she would fall and cry on the earth. As tears rolled down her cheeks all she could see was a tanned rugged pirate smirking at her. "Baka," she whispered and ran.

When Fuu stopped running she found herself in a fishermen town. She wiped the tears off her face and glanced around. It was getting dark and she would need a place to stay. She already missed the guys, Jin would be the one finding a place to rest while Mugen would be looking for a place to get booze and food. Just as fresh tears were welling up she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"A young one as you, shouldn't be crying. You're too precious to be depressed and crying," crooned an older lady. She had her white hair pulled back in a bun and wore a simple brown kimono. Her wrinkles said she must be in her 60s.

Fuu rubbed her eyes and apologized for her actions. "I'm sorry, I was just remembering something I lost. Please kind lady, can you show me a place to stay for the night?" she asked smiling sadly.

The old lady smiled and the crow's feet by her eyes grew. "You will stay with me, dear," she smiled. "It's not safe for a woman to travel alone," she said grabbing Fuu's hand.

Fuu cried her eyes out that night and told the lady her whole story starting from how her father left and her mother's death to Mugen and Jin going their separate ways a few hours ago. Fuu lifted her head and her blood shot eyes wouldn't allow her to cry another tear. The old woman nodded her head, "Yes that is quite a story Fuu. The silent samurai and the Ryukyuuan pirate as traveling companions. My, my" she said.

Fuu sniffled, and looked toward her, "Do you think I'll ever see them again, Hikari-san?" she asked the older woman.

"If fate has it in her cards, you will my dear, you will!" she smiled.

*End Flashback*

As Fuu remembered what Hikari had told her that first night her eyes welled up. Fate is cruel, she thought bitterly. In front of her was Mugen whom she loved and pinned for; for 3 years before she met her fiancé. Mugen whom saved her countless times and Jin who were like her only family now. She let the tears flow.

"Fuu…don't cry. I don't do tears," Mugen said gruffly. However he didn't shrug her off and let her cry.

Fuu moved closer to him and leaned her body against his broad shoulders and cried. "Just let me stay like this for a few minutes," she sobbed. "Please, just this once Mugen." Mugen gave her a grunt, then after a few minutes she felt a solid arm slung around her shoulder. Then she sobbed harder into his shoulder.

Mugen's thoughts were going crazy. How could she marry someone else? Why didn't she let four-eyes know yet? All these questions were running through his mind but the one that struck him the most was, why is she crying now after she confessed to me about her marriage. Didn't she want me and ol' four-eyes to be happy for her?, he thought. He noticed that she wasn't sobbing anymore and looked down. She had fallen asleep. He sighed and picked her up. He placed her on her futon and pulled the covers over her.

As he sat back he looked on her sleeping form. She looked so vulnerable, she looked like a child. He pulled the chopsticks out of her hair and loosed her obi so she wouldn't feel stuffy. Then rearranged the covers. He stared at her and watched her sleep, the soft moonlight the only light in the room.

"I'm sorry Fuu for not coming sooner; I just want you to hear me out before you decide anything. Your tears today say another story; you're hiding sumthin from me." He whispered gruffly. Then he left her room and sat back down and drank another saucer full of sake. He glared at her room then out of the window that looked toward the sea. "What has happened in those five years that I dunno?" he questioned out loud glaring. He was challenging an unseen opponent but all the glares wouldn't give him the answers. He could only hear the soft snores from Fuu in the next room and the sound of the waves.

*Fuu's Dreams of the past*

It was the day that she had to watch her friend pass away. Hikari's body was being buried and her family stood around the grave site with ashen faces. Fuu shrunk away since she wasn't family. But she stayed close enough to hear the burial ceremony. She stood along with some others from the town that knew the old widow and Jin. Jin had just helped finish building the house for Fuu, he stood by for support, but she didn't need him anymore. A tall young man with dark wavy hair and dark eyes stood on the other side of her holding her hand. Fuu let some tears fall down her face.

After the ceremony was over and Jin offered his condolences to the family he turned to Fuu and the man. "Fuu, I know this is not a good time, but I must be leaving now. I need to prepare to retrieve Shino from her island. So I need to make a little more money before I can go get her," he said looking at her tear stained face.

"I understand Jin, Taka will support me and help me through this," she smiled at the man holding her hand. Jin offered her a hug and she accepted it. She sniffed a little and he squeezed her tight.

"Don't worry, he'll come, I promise! We are his only friends after all," he whispered into her hair. Then Fuu started to sob, and Jin rubbed her back gently and stealthy gave the sobbing Fuu to Taka who whispered soothing words into her hair. Fuu cried harder when she knew Jin had finally left too. She felt so alone now, but Taka was there to support her. She cried because now she felt as if this strong fisherman's shoulder she was crying on was just a shoulder she was using to mask her loneliness.

"Fuu, come on, I will take you home. You need a hot meal and some warm tea to help calm your nerves," Taka whispered into her hair. She clutched his shoulders and buried her face in his left shoulder.

"Don't leave me Taka, I don't want to be alone anymore," she sobbed.

*Reality*

Mugen heard Fuu's snores turn into sobs, and raised an eyebrow. 'What is she cryin for now?' he thought getting up. As he entered her dimly lit room, he saw her twisted in her blankets. Her kimono was opened more now because of her movement. Mugen's eyes bugged out, "The hell are you dreamin Fuu," he grumbled. He adjusted her clothes and blankets then wiped the tears off her face. In her sleep Fuu grabbed his hand that was on her face.

"Don't leave me…"she whispered in her sleep.

Mugen stared down at her and wondered if he heard her correctly. Then shook his head, 'She must be dreaming, she don't know she is holding my hand,' he thought. Her tears kept falling from her closed eyes. Mugen looked down at her, "What's gotten into you Fuu?" he whispered stroking her cheek with his thumb. She tightened her hold on his hand.

"Everyone's gone…" she whispered.

"Who's gone Fuu?" he whispered to her sleeping form.

"Don't leave me Taka, I don't want to be alone anymore," she sobbed and blinked.

Mugen stared at her as she focused on him, and wondered what the hell she was dreaming about. Her eyes slowly focused on his face. "Mugen?" she asked.


	3. What Happened to You? Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champuru. All rights go to their respected owners.

Author's note: Sorry I didn't get this one out sooner. I won't make any excuses so I'll just apologize. I'm really sorry I didn't get this one out sooner. I'm actually starting the 4th chapter but anyway please read and review.

**What Happened to You? Part 1**

Mugen glared at the young woman in front of him. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Then she cried out in her sleep another man's name. 'Probably her fiancé,' he thought grumpily. She blinked several times before calling his name again. "Mugen, what's wrong?" she asked trying to ignore her tear stained cheeks.

"You were crying in your sleep. It was ruining my drinking mood," he grumbled. He then smirked and walked out of her room. As he was sitting himself down to take another swing. Fuu appeared in the doorway she had the blanket wrapped around her body.

"Can I join you?" she asked from her doorway. He glared at her and quickly looked back toward his liquor. She smiled sadly and walked over to him. "Do you want to hear what I was dreaming about?" she asked sitting down across of him.

He nodded and noticed over the saucer he just threw back that her eyes were swollen and puffy from all her crying. Also her features showed him that she was in some sort of pain and sorrow. 'What happened to yah, Fuu?' he thought. "You can tell me what you were dreamin bout, but just don't start cryin again!" he grumbled. But truly, he was curious to what made her cry so much and why she had called out that guy's name.

He lazily looked at her to try and not show his interest in her story. She sighed heavily and then took in a deep breath. "Well it isn't a short story," she began, he grunted in response. "Okay well it started like this," she said shrugging her shoulders. "The day we went our separate ways, I came to this town. It was getting dark when this older woman named Hikari found me. She gave me a warm bed to sleep in and hot food to eat. She also got me a job in a tea house," she said, Mugen smirked and she glared at him. "Don't make fun, or I'll go back to sleep," she warned. He grunted and drank more sake. Then he motioned her with a wave of his hand to continue as he swallowed. "It was a few months before I met Taka, who is my fiancé. He was one of Hikari's son's friends. I met him when they had come home from a long fishing trip at sea and he had come over for a drink with Hikari's son. I had come over because I needed to borrow some cooking sake."

*Fuu's flashback*

Fuu walked into Hikari's house and smiled brightly. She held her small pitcher. "Hikari-san, I need to borrow some cooking sake. My friend is over and he wants to eat grilled tuna," she said. Her eyes fell on Hikari's son and another man. "Hello Yuki-kun, sorry is your mother home?" she asked bowing slightly. A young man with black hair and small dark eyes turned to look at her. He was actually a rather tall young man who was built to take on the ocean. His friend however, had dark wavy hair with large dark eyes turned to look at her too. He also was a little shorter than Yuki, but just as tall.

"Hey it's Fuu-chan! Long time no see! This is my friend Taka, he fishes too!" Yuki said in a loud voice. "My mother isn't home yet! But you can help yourself to whatever you need." He motioned toward the kitchen. "Fuu, this is my crewmate, Taka! Taka this is my mother's friend, Fuu!" Fuu bowed again at the introduction.

"Well thank you so much for the sake. Your mom is a life saver, I know I always say that but it's true!" Fuu smiled politely as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the sake and started to pour. She then listens quietly to the men in the next room.

"So isn't she great?" Yuki had said trying to make his booming voice softer. Fuu strained to hear Taka's response but he apparently could whisper. "Whatda ya mean she's looks lonely. Of course she's lonely. She was a traveler before she came to this town. I dunno what made her want to stay here, but she ended up under my mother's wing!" he replied to Taka's response. Fuu then smiled and put the sake back where she had gotten it from slowly to listen a little longer. "So you do think she's cute then?" He started. "See I told you she was cute! Aren't I a good friend to introduce you to her?" he chuckled.

Fuu then started to walk back slowly to the entrance, which enabled her to hear Taka's response. "Yuki you ass, shut up before she hears YOU," Taka hissed elbowing his friend in the ribs. Fuu smiled when Taka looked in her direction and their eyes met. He immediately blushed a rosy color under his tanned skin. He then gave her a nervous smile, "Fuu-san, did you hear what we were talking about?" he asked cautiously. She smiled politely back and shook her head, pretending that she didn't hear what she had, since she really didn't hear the whole conversation.

Yuki then slung his right arm around Taka and pulled him toward his bigger frame. "See what did I tell yah," he slurred. Fuu glanced at Yuki for a moment. Taka on the other hand was horrified and bowed to Fuu and tried to remove the bigger man's arm from around his shoulders. Yuki laughed heartily and slapped Taka's back. "Dunt worry," he smiled crookedly. "Fuu-chan, why dunt you come ova here and join us?" She bowed politely and came over to them.

'I don't think Jin, will be that mad, if I start dinner for a little while,' she thought smiling at them. She could clearly tell that Yuki drank most of the liquor. "Why did you let him drink so much? Yuki-kun can be a bad drunk," Fuu whispered to Taka as she sat between the men. Taka smiled sheepishly.

"I know that he's a bad drunk, but he insisted since tonight he was going to tell his mother that he'll be leaving for good. While at sea we docked at another port near Edo and he fell in love with this young woman there," Taka explained. Fuu's facial expression went from shock to understanding. Her mouth although stayed in an "o" shape the whole time. Yuki shoved Fuu's untouched cup and clinked it to his then with Taka's. "He's been celebrating the whole fact that even when pursuing a restaurant owner's daughter, the family didn't object. So he had promised the girl he would come back and be a fisherman in that area." Taka explained. Fuu nodded her head and looked warily at the tall tanned man. "So he's celebrating because most of the crew is going to follow him. Only a select few with families here and me are staying here, we are going to build a new boat that I will be the captain of." He said looking at his old friend. Fuu smiled sadly, since she could clearly see the sadness on both of the men's faces. This was one of their last chances to drink together.

"I understand, I'll stay here to support Yuki-kun when his mother comes home. I know Hikari-san will be very shocked." Fuu said. She thought of how sad Hikari would be when her son told her this news and it made her inwardly cringe. She knew in her heart that Hikari wasn't about to let her only son, her second child, leave her especially leave the village. Her elder daughter had married and given her a granddaughter, but at least she still lived in the village. Fuu knew this would definitely not go well. And that is why she knew that Yuki knew this too and was trying to numb the pain he knew he would have to encounter on his mother's face. She let out a sigh and toasted to Yuki making another toast. She then looked at the other man who silently pretended to drink his sake. She leaned closer to him. "Why are you drinking your drink, Taka-san?" she asked.

"Fuu-chan, you can call me Taka-kun or Taka, you don't have to be so formal with me. I don't want to drink anymore because I still haven't gone to see my parents yet, and I don't want them to be able to smell the liquor on me before I go and visit them." He had said blushing again. Fuu nodded her understanding. "Also someone has to be able to monitor how much this knuckle head drinks, don't you think so?" he asked her as Yuki toasted to his future. Fuu smiled and drank heartily. She knew that what would come next wouldn't be good at all.

Fuu hated being right, especially about bad things. Hikari had come home a little while later, after she had a few more drinks with Yuki, while Taka continued to drink once for every three that Yuki drank. So by the time Hikari had come home, he was deliriously drunk and blurted out his news about moving away. This made Hikari mad at first and had instructed Fuu and Taka to leave before she seriously yelled at her son. Then Fuu found out later from Taka, that she had eventually gave her permission and blessings to Yuki after he had sobered up and had a nice long chat with her. It was that moment that Fuu knew she had another friend in this fishing village as Taka walked her home.

*End Fuu's flashback*

Fuu looked at Mugen and waited for any reaction. Mugen just listened for the most part. Then when she had stopped and stared at him after saying "That is when I realized Taka was now my friend" he looked at her. "So then what happened Fuu? That still doesn't explain why you were cryin'! I wanna know why you were cryin'!" he grumbled. Fuu nodded her head. "So are you going to tell me soon or am I just going to havta guess?"

Fuu looked at her one sided love and sighed. "Can I tell you in the morning Mugen. I'm really tired now." She started but stopped when she noticed he glared at her. "Then is it okay to give you a summary of what happed from then to now?" she asked. At his continued glare, she knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon. But that was okay, she had Mugen back in her life and now she knew he wanted to be a part of her life as well. Secretly inside, she was very happy that he was once again in her life and even though it may be for a short time, she was very happy.

Mugen wondered why this woman had to go through all the trouble of reliving the past. He just wanted to know why she was calling someone else's name in her sleep and why she had so much tears. He was concerned that the dude was beating her or something. He couldn't ask her that because he knew it would break her heart. And he was tired of all her tears tonight. He sighed and took another swing of sake. He knew this was going to be one, LONG story.

*Author's Note: I am really sorry that from chapter 2-3 had such a long wait period. With graduation season over, I can truly focus on my story. I'm cutting the background story in half, because I made Mugen truly interested in Fuu's life before he reentered it. So it will be sort of long. I actually finished it but I wanted the chapters to be all about the same length. So with that being said I'm sorry again it took so long but I hope to have the next chapter out by next week.

I had originally wanted to finish the back story all in one chapter, but this didn't look to be possible, so I need a break between them. So please continue to wait patiently for the next update. Thanks again for reading and your reviews.


	4. What Happened to You? Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champuru. All rights go to their respected owners.

**What Happened to You? Part 2**

She smiled to herself and started her story from a little after that. "I will let you know that at this time I was living with one of my coworkers from the tea house, since Jin was helping me build my house," she smiled.

*Fuu's flashback*

Hikari looked at the young woman in front of her and gave her a smile. "Fuu my child, what is bothering you so much, you know that Yuki will return. He promised me and his sister that, before the wedding he'll formally introduce her to us." The old lady said excitedly. They watched Yuki's boat leave their dock for its last time for a while. The crew had packed a lot of things for the move and this wasn't a fishing journey so it was a little good that half the men had stayed back. Only a handful of men were going with him on his new journey. Taka stood alongside his fellow crewmates and they waved jovially at their friends and crewmates that were leaving them. "Or is this more about you and Taka?" she asked the young woman beside her.

Fuu flushed, she only knew Taka for a month now. He had already started building a new boat with the remaining crew and luckily had recruited some new members to help hasten the task. She wasn't weary about any of that. She was afraid because, Jin had told her before he had left that he was almost done building her home and that she could move into it soon. Fuu was afraid because she had chosen a place that was far away from Hikari's house. "Hikari-san, I need to be honest with you," Fuu said grabbing the older woman's hand.

"What is it dear?" Hikari asked squeezing her hand. She looked out at her son one last time and waved before turning her attention to Fuu again.

"I'm going to be moving soon, Jin is almost done with my house. I will come and visit you as much as I can, but will you be okay by yourself?" she asked. Hikari sighed and looked out over the sea. She grasped Fuu's hand in both her hands. Fuu waited anxiously as Hikari seemed to be contemplating her thoughts.

"Fuu-chan, do not worry about me, my time in this life is growing to a close," Hikari said. "I know that the gods have blessed me to at least see my son off maybe for the last time. But I know that it won't be for a while more, so please stop giving me that face child." Hikari smiled patting Fuu's cheek. Fuu's face had become stricken with grief when Hikari's talk had taken on a darker turn. She didn't like the fact that this little old lady in front of her could die. She didn't like the fact that people died and left her in this world alone. Her mother had died then her father was killed, even when he was on the verge of death, and the only friends she had were in different towns or dead. It made her sad to think that this cherished friend would leave her too.

Hikari looked at the young woman in front of her, the shock of her words clearly etched across Fuu's face. She patted the young woman's hands with tired and aged hands. She took a breath, "Fuu-chan, I am not saying I will leave this world today or tomorrow, but I can tell that this old body is coming to an end." She soothed her calloused hands over the softer youthful ones. Fuu's eyes grew big with unshed tears. She knew of the horrors that this young woman had endured in her life so far. This lonely child didn't want to lose another person she held dear in her heart. This made her heart ache for the pain her words inflicted on her. "I'm sorry child to make you upset, but we don't know our paths. However, as I said earlier when you first came into this town and told me your story, I can't help but tell you everything will be fine. As I said before, if Fate has it in her cards, you may just as well see that Ryukyuuan pirate yet. Don't worry child, Fate won't take me that quickly from this world yet."

How wrong she was about that last statement, for Hikari worked with fisherman. She helped prepare the fish to sell at the open market. What started with one sick fisherman had killed more than ½ the people in the village before it was finally quarantined and dealt with. Hikari was just one of the casualties. Luckily for the village, they had heard of the deadly virus called the "consumption" but it had already claimed the lives of a dozen people before the residing doctor had notice the problem.

Fuu was shaken with disbelief when the sick or "contaminated" villagers were quarantined by the edge of the woods. The disease was supposed to make the person cough up blood and have severe fevers. The government had a watch for this after they had heard of it from the Dutchmen who came and traded with them. Also it scared the country when the first case was found. The doctors were trying everything they could to stop it spreading through the whole village. This virus had taken children and families. The people who died weren't burned for fear of exposure to the disease so they were buried in the outskirts of the village.

Fuu remembered the day that the innocent cough Hikari had, didn't stop for weeks. By the last week she was frail with all the coughing and now she was coughing up blood. She rushed her to the doctor who put both her and Hikari into quarantine. At Fuu's scared face Hikari told her the last words she would ever hear from this woman. "Fuu-chan…cough cough…don't cry. Fate had it in her cards that I would leave this world. Cough, cough, cough. But remember we will never know what Fate has in her hand until it is upon us," coughed the old woman. She held Fuu's hand weakly while Fuu cried, she didn't want to be separated from Hikari, but she knew it would do no one good if she had got the virus too. Fuu did not see Hikari after that, only at her funeral was she allowed to see her friend. The virus was contained at the time, and the villagers who were "contaminated" were allowed to go home, but the whole village was still on alert to anyone who sneezed or coughed.

*End Fuu's flashback*

"At that time, we villagers just heard stories of the "consumption" but we witnessed how fast and quickly it spread over a short time. It scared me that Hikari had caught the disease, and that I could be a carrier," Fuu looked at Mugen who nodded in understanding. He had also seen firsthand how the virus worked. He assumed that the village was not prepared for such an event and that is what caused the virus to spread so quickly. "In my dream, I was recalling that memory of seeing her buried, and the crying faces of her family. Taka was there to comfort me and Yuki, Yuki had returned with his bride to be," she stared. Mugen saw unshed tears in her eyes. His heart lurched in this chest, how he wished he had come sooner to help her through this lost. He placed his mask back on before she could notice the change in his features. "I had asked Taka to stay with me because at that time, I had truly felt alone in this world. Jin had shown up during my quarantine, but left at the funeral. I knew it was because the time to claim Shino was nearing, but it still stung. I felt that my brother was leaving me for his fiancé and I was left with a bleeding heart. But he left me with Taka and he has been able to heal my brokenness. We got engaged a couple of years ago. I wanted to share the information with Jin and Shino but they have yet to return. I told Taka I wanted my "family" at our wedding. I didn't want it to be a surprise for you or Jin, to find me married and/or with children. Then you came back into my life. Mugen you don't understand how much I missed you," she said. Her eyes were getting a bit heavy and she cuddled closer to Mugen. "Mugen, please don't leave me again, you jerk," she whispered before dozing near on his shoulder.

Mugen stared at the sleeping woman resting on his shoulder the bottle of sake close to his lips paused mid way. "Fuu you're a fool, you know fate will keep us three together," he smiled. He knew it was far past the time when he should've come looking for her. But he frowned now at the thought. 'Why should I worry over this woman?' his mind grumbled. 'It's because she's the only thing closest to family you got!' his heart answered. He frowned at the answer, but his mind knew it to be the truth. "Damn, woman!" he grumbled under his breath. He gently picked her up and carried her to her room. He then gently placed her on her bed, he yawned loudly. "That stupid story of yours took almost the damn whole night Fuu!" he grumbled as she cuddled deeper into her futon. As Mugen turned to leave he felt something tugging his shirt. "Hmm?" he turned around to find Fuu clinging to his shirt as if her life depended on it. "…n't lea…me, Mu…"she whispered in her sleep. But he could guess what she had said. He frowned again but knew he wasn't going very far. He slipped out of his shirt carefully and then she had tugged the ratty red shirt to her and smiled in her sleep.

Mugen passed out in the living room after tanking the next two bottles of sake. He couldn't believe that she went through so much anguish alone. 'Damn, Jin and his uncanny ability to find us,' Mugen thought waking from his sleep. He could smell something delicious cooking. He recalled the day Jin had found him two years ago.

*Mugen's Flashback*

Mugen was in another bar when a dark samurai walked in. He was there after his heist in the forest. He had conned, con men and stole all their money. He had only killed the man who decided Mugen was an easy target. 'Fuck, did I look like easy pickin?' he grumbled in his head as he took another swing of sake. The samurai sat down next to Mugen and gave him a side glance. Mugen was too much into his brooding thought to notice that this samurai looked familiar. His dark hair pulled back in a neat pony tail and he had dark blue glasses perched on his face. On his blue gi's belt he held two swords. "Why does everythin bore me now?" he grumbled to himself.

"That's because old friend, you haven't gone to see Fuu," Jin said smiling as his old friend spit out the sake in front of him. Jin smirked as the pirate had not recognized him as he entered. And then he took the seat next to Mugen's booth, but he sat on the opposite side so he could see the pirates face. He smiled; the ruffian had a light dusting of scars on his face, the prominent ones the three scars that were on his right cheek from Denkibou and the scar across his right eyebrow. "I told you to go visit her a while ago did I not?" Jin said as Mugen wiped his mouth with his arm and glared across the small space at Jin.

"None of your business Four-eyes," Mugen grumbled. He hated how Jin got into his area undetected. The last time Jin had cross paths with him was when Jin had been protecting another aristocrat and Mugen had wandered through the town. It was Mugen who spotted the silent samurai. "What is your business here?" he grumbled again when Jin slid into the seat across of Mugen.

"Fuu is living in a fishing village not far from here, about a 3 weeks travel from here. She misses you, she constantly complains that we never get to meet you," Jin smirked. Mugen rolled his eyes, because he knew the samurai lied to her because every time they met, Jin kept pestering him to go visit her. "It wouldn't kill you to go see her once in a while, just so she knows you're alive," Jin said sipping his sake. Mugen grumbled, he actually decided to come and visit Fuu; he missed his friends and missed all the trouble he had to do to bail her skinny butt out of. "Besides, I'm on my way to get Shino, then we shall be back to go visit her," Jin said softly. "She is not doing so well, the "consumption" just racked the village she was in, a lot of people died. Fuu was held in quarantine when I got there because she had been exposed. Luckily she is healthy and fine; however, I'm worried about her mental state. She just lost someone important to her. Can you not go and visit her?" Jin asked calmly. Mugen frowned. He didn't like where this conversation was leading. "She needs us right now, but I cannot be there for her. Can you please go and visit her?" Jin pleaded again.

*End Mugen's Flashback*

Mugen stayed in that town for almost a year, he was too scared to go visit her. He itched for a new fight, but he didn't want old feelings to surface. It was her that drove away the crows when he was dying on the beach. It was her that he came back to this hurting world for, it was her that made them go on a crazy journey to find her Sunflower Samurai, and it was her that he held dear in his heart. Even though Jin said it was a 3 week journey it took him 2 years before he got to her village and it would be another week before he saw her that faithful day.

*Author's note: Well short Fact: the "consumption" is another name for tuberculosis. And because the anime is supposed to take place in the Edo Era, I thought it was okay for the Japanese to know about the disease because it was discovered by scientist in the 1020s by Ibn Sina. In the 1820s it was discovered to be a single disease. And the Edo Era took place 1603-1868. I am too lazy to actually look up when the first breakout happened in Japan so in my story it happens when the Dutch start trading with Japan again after the 'reopening' of Japan. (All information I pulled off Wikipedia)

Again I'm sorry this story is coming out at a snail pace right now, but there is a lot going on in my life, and I'm sorry to say but this story isn't one of my priorities right now. I also want to thank those who have commented on the story so far and those whom added me to their lists. Another side note. I am starting a new Samurai Champloo project right now but I don't think I'll post it until this one is almost done. Thanks again for reading and please review.


End file.
